


Four Seasons, One Boy

by Kellyjelly



Category: (500) Days of Summer (2009), Inception (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Alternative Universe-(500) Days of Summer, Anal Sex, Arguing, Butt Slapping, Car Accidents, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Erections, Fights, Flirty Arthur, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Karaoke, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Sweet Eames, Top! Eames, Weddings, ass eating, bottom! arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Arthur leans in and listens to the song again. “I love The Smiths.”Eames takes off his beats, “Sorry.”“I said I love The Smiths.”Eames was shocked and speechless, he couldn’t believe that Arthur knew who The Smiths were and loved their music. The two men looked at each other for a couple of seconds.“The... You’ve... You’ve got good taste in music.” Arthur managed to stutter out.





	1. Crumbling Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is an AU of (500) Days of Summer with Arthur and Eames from Inception. I'm really happy to be writing again and devoting my time to this fic. I will try to stay true to the movie and story because I love this movie so much, but there will be a few things that I will change. So please enjoy, and hopefully you guys like this story.

**Day (488)**

  
  
The sky was gray and gloomy, the wind was blowing through the trees and grass. It produced a tranquil melody to the ear. Eames and Arthur were sitting down on a park bench in Angels Knoll, their eyes were roaming around the structures nearby. Skyscrapers and old buildings were still in place, filling the empty space and producing a vibrant city. Eames turned his head, facing Arthur. His eyes were filled with desire and sadness, what would he give to have this man in his life again, this man sitting before him was everything Eames ever wanted. A man who captured his heart from their first encountering. He would do anything to have Arthur with him, to hold and love this man. Arthur faced Eames, he stared deep into those alluring blue green eyes. Arthur took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous this British man was, the history they created together. Arthur shifted his hand to the side and placed it on top of Eames’. Their hands were touching, the warm loving contact made Eames desperate, he wanted to kiss those fine ivory lips so badly. He held back his urges and continued staring at Arthur in silence. 

********  
  
**Day (1) ******

  
  
Eames is a young British man living in Los Angeles, working in a Greeting Card Company. He grew up believing that he’d never be happy until he found his one true love. This belief was introduced to him by listening to sad British pop music. Also reading and watching The Graduate, which impacted him deeply. 

Arthur is from Michigan and transferred to Los Angeles to work in the same company, never knowing that Eames will impact his life completely. Arthur did not share the same belief as Eames. Falling in love was not a realistic experience for Arthur, but soon his view will change. 

Eames met Arthur on January 8, once his eyes were laid upon Arthur, he immediately knew that he was the one. 

************  
  
**Day (290) ******

  
  
It was late at night, there were no moving vehicles on the road. People were in their homes, watching television, eating, sleeping, etc. Rachel was on her bicycle, she was speeding through the streets and pedaling as fast as she could, to reach Eames’ apartment. Her legs were hurting from pedaling quickly, she was trying to catch her breath each time she went up and down a hill. Till finally she recognized the building that was pleading her to hurry up and run upstairs. She parked her bike and attached it on a Sheffield rack. As soon as she finished securing her bike, she pressed the buzzer on the door, seconds later the door opened. Rachel ran up the stairs, she was worried about Eames. She finally made it to the correct floor and saw Paul and McKenzie standing in the doorway looking worried.

“We are so sorry, we didn’t know who else to call.” Paul desperately said. 

Rachel walked into the apartment breathless, she looked at Paul and McKenzie as she removed her helmet. 

“It’s okay, you did the right thing. Where is he?” She asked out of breath. 

Rachel shot an anxious look towards the kitchen as she heard plates shattering. She walked in to see Eames taking a plate and breaking it against the kitchen table. He was repeating the same motion for thirty minutes. 

“Eames?” 

Eames stopped and looked at Rachel with shocked eyes. “Rachel, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to help you.” 

“Help me how?” Eames said as he held a plate in his hand. 

Rachel realized that Eames had forgotten about the horrified plate in his hand, begging not to be broken in pieces. “First, put the plate down.” 

Eames glanced at his hand and placed the plate down. Rachel signaled him to go into the living room and sit down. He hastily made his way to the couch as Rachel looked through his cabinets for booze. All four sat down, Eames was sitting on the edge of the couch alone, while Rachel, Paul, and McKenzie sat in front of him with concerned looks on their faces. 

Rachel poured a type of alcohol in a glass and gave it to Eames. 

“What is that?” McKenzie curiously asked. 

“Vodka.” 

“Dam, shouldn’t he be drinking something else?” Paul interjected. 

Eames finished the drink in a second, “Um, does your mum know you’re here because she might be worried.” 

“It’s okay, just tell us what happened.” 

Eames exhaled loudly and looked at the empty glass. “Well, things were going so perfectly.” He started remembering the happy moments he and Arthur shared. After seeing each memory replaying in his head, he began to feel emotional. “And then without warning he said something that shocked me."  
  
  
  
“I think we should stop seeing each other.” Arthur said calmly.

  
  
“Just like that.” Rachel asked confusingly. 

“Just like that.” Eames repeated. 

“But why did he tell you this?” Paul inquired. 

  
  
“This thing between us is so complicated. Like what are we doing? Is this normal for us to experience?” Arthur fidgeted in his seat.

Eames was thrown off by the many questions Arthur was asking. “Is this normal? I mean we are a couple and sometimes things go off the wheels. I mean I’m happy, aren’t you?”

“You’re happy?” Arthur asked dryly.

“Aren’t you?” Eames wondered.

Arthur looked around the restaurant and faced Eames, “How can we be happy when all we do is fight and get mad at each other.”

Eames lifted his eyebrow, “That is bullshit. We fight but in the end, we always make up.”

************  
  
“Maybe he was having a hard day. You know hormones in men can change and make them say stupid shit.” Paul suggested, since he is a doctor. 

“That’s probably one of the reasons why he was saying all those things. I mean hot guys have odd days too.” Rachel decided to pitch in. 

“What happened then?” McKenzie resumed to the problem at hand. 

  
  
Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “I mean come on Eames, we’ve been like Sid and Nancy for months now.”

Eames stared at Arthur with horror in his face. “Arthur, Sid stabbed Nancy seven times in the kitchen. I mean I know we have a couple of disagreements, but I hardly think I’m Sidficious.”

Arthur closed his eyes, “No, I’m Sid.”

Eames threw a perplexed grin. “Oh, so I’m Nancy.”

Before Eames could say another word, the waiter arrived at their table placing two plates of pancakes and sausage for them. The two stunning men looked at their food and hesitated to eat. Arthur took his fork and began eating the pancakes.

“Let’s just talk about this later. For now, let’s just eat. Mmm these pancakes are good. I’m really glad we did this. I absolutely love these pancakes.”

Eames looked at Arthur with confusion and astonishment. He couldn’t believe that the man he loved was talking about the end of their relationship, while driving away from the problem and only concentrating on the food. He felt the space around him closing, he couldn’t stand sitting down and listening to this nonsense.

Arthur noticed that Eames wasn’t eating, “What’s wrong?”

Eames got up from his seat.

“Wait, Eames, don’t go. Please, you’re still my best friend.” Arthur yelled out as Eames walked away.  
  


************  
  
“Wow.” Paul, Rachel, and McKenzie said in a unison. 

Eames buried his face in his hands. He started picturing Arthur with him in bed, waking up and kissing his cheek. He loved the way he wrapped his arm around Arthur’s slim body and grabbing him possessively. It always made Eames hard when Arthur would place kisses along his bicep accompanied with nibbles on his arm. His train of thought was interrupted when Rachel spoke up. 

“Look Eames, you’re the sweetest and hottest British man I know. You are also my best friend, and to be honest you never act like this when guys or girls dump you.” 

“This is different. This isn’t any guy or girl. This is Arthur we are talking about. I wanted him ever since I saw him.” Eames clutched his hands together. 

“So, who cares. You have gone out with plenty of men before. And many men have broken up with you. As a result, you never got hurt, you cleaned off the dust and moved on. Okay yes, Arthur was pretty attractive but I’m sure you’ll find someone equally as hot as him with the same personality.” Rachel tried to lift his spirits up. 

“No, I won’t. I don’t want the hottest man alive, I don’t need the sexiest woman on earth. I just want my Arthur. He completes me.” Eames bit his lower lip and fell back on the couch. 

“Dude, this is just a phase. One day you’ll wake up and Arthur won’t mean anything to you.” McKenzie slapped Eames’ thigh. 

“Yeah man, like they say, there’s plenty of fish out there in the sea.” Paul confidently commented. 

“No.” Eames deeply responded. 

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what they say.” Paul stared at Eames. 

“Well they’re liars. I don’t want to get over him. I want to get him back.” 

************  
  
**Day (1) ******

  
  
Eames was sitting in his chair trying to focus his attention on the daily meetings he had to attend. He played with his pen for a while but began drifting off into boredom. Today his buddy McKenzie was presenting a new idea for a holiday. 

“We should take action and challenge the norms. Many people deserve a day that everyone can celebrate and feel proud of, for their special loved one.” McKenzie pointed to his board. 

Eames came out of his daydream and decided to listen to McKenzie’s idea. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you May 21st, Other Mother’s Day.” McKenzie finished his presentation and made his way to his seat. 

Eames was not fascinated with the idea, but he wasn’t against it either. Their boss, Vance, congratulated McKenzie for his hard work and the potential he holds for bestowing this great suggestion. Vance looked at Eames and decided to bring him back to earth. 

“Eames what do you think? Can write some prototypes for this idea.” Vance asked excitedly. 

Eames came back to reality and was happily going to accept the task when his eyes were entranced by a magnificent creature. A young man was standing behind Vance, he was wearing a navy-blue dress shirt with slim fit jeans, outlining his long lean legs. His ebony hair was perfectly combed to the side and his smile melted hearts, especially Eames’. He was giving Vance paperwork and letting him know that a call was waiting for him. Vance got up from his seat and decided to introduce the handsome stranger to the rest of the group in the room. 

“Thank you. Everyone this is Arthur, he’s my new assistant.” Vance said as he signaled to Arthur. 

Eames was slouched in his chair but once he heard the name Arthur, he immediately perked up and sat up straight. 

Vance continued talking. “He just transferred here from…” 

“Michigan,” Arthur added. 

The sound of Arthur’s voice made Eames hard. Shit his voice is exquisite. He began to fantasize about bending Arthur over the great table and pumping his member inside his sweet hole. He was so consumed by Arthur’s presence, that he barely noticed Vance leaving the room. Arthur was standing in front of everyone smiling, he took an immediate interest in the sexy man to his left. His eyes were feasting on the gorgeous individual sitting in his chair, he loved his manly light brown stubble. His lips were plump and rosy. The gray sweater hugging his body gave Arthur a chance to look at the sculpted chest this man possessed. He realized that his eyes never left the mysterious hunk, he was making eye contact with him this whole time. His pale light cheeks were becoming red, Arthur felt those hungry eyes on him, it made him horny as hell. To prevent any accidental bulges appearing down in his pants, he immediately rested his hands on his quivering member. Arthur quickly pulled his thoughts together, he grabbed the empty cup in front of him, so he can refill it with coffee. 

“Well it was nice meeting you all.” Arthur risked a glance to see Eames and disappeared downstairs. 

Eames was left in awe. That man was so beautiful, Eames wanted to run downstairs and push the slender man against the wall and kiss those thin pouty lips. Everyone was sitting waiting for Vance to come back, but Eames’ mind was going over the fact that maybe, Arthur is the one. He has to be the one, it must have been faith who wanted their paths to cross. Eames made it his duty to find out more about this ravishing specimen.


	2. Two Magnets Attracted To Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Eames begin to talk to each other and commence a bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter but I tried to make this as cute as possible.

##### Day (3)

  
  
The desk was trembling slightly making pencils fall on the floor. The heavy pants were filling the empty walls surrounding the office. Eames had Arthur against his desk, holding his shoulders and pressing himself inside Arthur. Arthur was gripping the edges of the desk and taking in Eames’ length. Eames was bending Arthur over his desk as he grabbed Arthur’s slender waist. Eames spread Arthur’s ass cheeks and admired the view, of sliding in and out of him. Arthur kept moaning in pleasure and jacking his member off. Arthur’s pace steadily became faster while Eames went to the extreme and fucked Arthur roughly. Eames’ desk was shaking frantically, he stopped abruptly and slowly pulled out of Arthur. Eames cleared his desk completely, throwing every object he had on his desk including the computer and keyboard, on the floor. He grabbed Arthur’s wrist and turned him around. He kissed Arthur passionately and pressed their bodies together. Their hot and erect cocks were rubbing against each other, making Eames hungrier for Arthur. Eames lifted Arthur off the floor and laid him down on the desk. Eames got on top of the table, spreading Arthur’s legs and aligning his cock to Arthur’s sweet and tight hole.

“Dude I hear he’s an asshole.” McKenzie said as he interrupted Eames’ daydream. 

Eames came back to reality and dumbfoundedly stared at McKenzie. “What?” 

“Eames, I’ve been talking to you this whole time. I mean you were staring at Arthur but I would think that you’d be listening to me.” 

Eames felt bad. “Sorry, I was daydreaming and not paying attention to you. Why do you say he’s an asshole?” 

McKenzie came closer to Eames, “Well from what I hear, the ladies around here love him. I hear chicks saying that he’s sweet and super nice. But Luke went inside the copy room and found Arthur making copies. So, of course, Luke is so fucking thirsty and he hit on Arthur. Arthur was totally not having it and left Luke disappointed.” 

“Maybe he was in a hurry and didn’t want to deal with Luke’s bullshit. Maybe Luke isn’t the man for him. Maybe Arthur needs a hot man like me, not a frog faced fuck like Luke.” 

“Or maybe Arthur likes ladies and cut’s off guys who hit on him, and acts like an asshole. Dude you probably don’t have a chance with him.” 

Eames shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Man, why is it that cute guys like him don’t open up and try other flavors beside women?” 

“I know. He’s pretty hot.” 

“Whatever, screw him. I don’t care, if he wants to act like that then fine.” Eames resumed to working on his computer and completely banished Arthur from his mind. 

  
  


##### Day (4)

  
  
Eames was waiting for the elevator doors to open. In the meantime, he placed his beats on his ears and started to play music. The doors finally open and Eames walks in, pressing the button to his floor and resumed back on his phone. Before the doors could close, a hand stopped them from closing. Eames looked up and saw Arthur running inside, catching the elevator ride with him. Eames stared at Arthur for a second and ignored him. The doors closed and the elevator started to move up. Eames was into his music and his eyes were roaming the structure of the elevator. His music was loud enough that Arthur could hear it. Arthur leaned in closer to Eames and recognized the song Eames was listening too. 

“The Smiths?” Arthur asks quietly. 

Eames didn’t hear what Arthur said, so he responded. “Hi.” Eames looked away and still paid no attention to Arthur. 

Arthur leans in and listens to the song again. “I love The Smiths.” 

Eames takes off his beats, “Sorry.” 

“I said I love The Smiths.” 

Eames was shocked and speechless, he couldn’t believe that Arthur knew who The Smiths were and loved their music. The two men looked at each other for a couple of seconds. 

“The… You’ve… You’ve got good taste in music.” Arthur managed to stutter out. 

“You love The Smiths?” Eames asked shockingly. 

“Yeah.” Arthur smiles at Eames and begins to sing the song Eames was listening too. “To die by your side such a heavenly way to die.” Arthur stops singing and winks at Eames. “I love them.” 

Eames doesn’t respond at all and continued staring at Arthur. The elevator stopped and Arthur got off. Eames is still staring at Arthur and stays inside the elevator. 

Eames was frozen in place and only managed to say two words. “Holy shit.” The elevator doors close, taking a confused Eames with it. 

  
  


##### Day (8)

  
  
A party was taking place in the office. A coworker was celebrating her engagement party with everyone at work and there was cake everywhere along with booze. Many people were exchanging gifts with her and congratulating her on the special news. 

Eames was grabbing three drinks from the little bar set up for Millie’s party. He was making his way to join McKenzie in a boring conversation with another colleague. Along the way he gave Millie a drink and kissed her on the cheek while congratulating her. Eames was on the lookout for Arthur but he couldn’t find him anywhere. With only two drinks left, he saw McKenzie and extended his hand out to give him another drink, but Eames caught Arthur standing alone in the corner. Eames disregarded his friend and walked towards Arthur. 

“Arthur.” Eames courageously spoke out. 

Arthur turns around and sees Eames appearing right next to him. “Oh yeah you. Smith’s fan.” 

“Eames.” He points to himself and looks down at his hands, deciding to offer Arthur a drink. “Here do you want some um… It’s not champagne, I actually don’t know what it is.” 

Arthur accepts the drink and takes a sip. 

“So, how’s it going?” Eames asks, trying to make conversation. 

“It’s going pretty good.” 

“You just moved here, right?” 

Arthur nods silently and shows off his adorable smile. 

“When did you move here?” 

Arthur pursed his lips as he tried to remember when he moved here. “Saturday.” 

“Belt up. So, like two days ago?” 

“Yeah. You’re British huh.” Arthur couldn’t resist asking. 

“Yes, I am. Is it that obvious?” Eames asked haughtily. 

“Your accent is very pronounced. It’s really attractive. What part of London are you from?” 

“I’m from Hammersmith.” 

Arthur lifted his eyebrows, “Really that’s interesting.” 

Eames sneakily made his way closer to Arthur. “So, what brings you to Los Angeles?” 

“Boredom mostly. I wanted to try something new and exciting.” 

Eames laughs, “Well you’ve definitely come to the right place.” 

Arthur laughed and they continued chatting it up. The party was slowly ending and every employee was heading downstairs to continue their work. Eames and Arthur started making their way downstairs as well. They kept walking until they reached Eames’ desk. 

“So, did you always want to write greeting cards?” Arthur asked. 

Eames chuckled. “I don’t even want to do it now.” 

Arthur made a muddled face. “You should do something else then.” 

“Well I wanted to become an architect but it didn’t work out as well as I hoped. I needed a job and here we are.” 

“Are you any good at drawing or writing?” Arthur asked curiously. 

Eames laughed, “No not at all but I am a great writer. I can write good cards for any occasion. I should win the Writer’s Guild Awards someday.” 

Arthur laughed a lot. “Well from the many resources I hear, you are a perfectly adequate writer.” 

Eames giggles. “Actually, that was my nickname in college. They would call me perfectly adequate handsome.” Eames began drinking the rest of his drink. 

“They used to call me anal boy.” Arthur bluntly stated. 

Eames spits his drink out of his mouth. Oh god, was Arthur a whore in college. Eames covered his mouth and with wide eyes, he stared at Arthur. 

“I was very neat and organized.” Arthur explained. 

A sigh of relief washed over Eames. Thank god. An awkward silence settled in between them. 

“Well I have to go and finish my work.” Arthur parted away from Eames and went back to his desk. 

“Alright, talk to you later.” Eames closed his eyes and mentally smacked himself on the head. He felt like a jerk but Arthur left before he could try and clear up the situation. He opened his eyes and immediately noticed Arthur’s ass swaying side to side. He breaks his focus once he sees Arthur sitting down and working on the computer. Eames sat down in his chair as well, and decided to try and see if he still has his architect side still attached. He pulls out a clean sheet of paper and begins sketching different types of buildings. He messed up on a certain line and erases it when a thought comes to his mind. What the hell am I doing? He crumples the paper into a ball and tosses it in the trash. He clicks on his mouse and his computer comes to life. 

Arthur kept glancing at Eames from time to time. Arthur kept thinking how gorgeous this man was. His accent made his Netherland regions quiver with excitement. He was just interested in this guy, but he resumed working and removed his lustful thoughts from his head. 

  
  


##### Day (154)

  
  
Eames and Paul were walking together, heading towards Eames’ apartment. 

“Dude I think it’s official. I’m in love with Arthur.” Eames declared suddenly. “I love Arthur’s smile, his eyes, his bum, and his neck. I love the way Arthur runs his fingers through my hair when we’re lying down in bed. I love the sound of his laugh when I make a funny. I love the way he bites his lips before kissing me, it turns me the fuck on. I love the way he makes me feel like anything is possible and life is… worth it.” 

Eames stared at Paul and started heading upstairs, leaving Paul astonished. 

“This is not good.” Paul whispered.


	3. Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames and Arthur get closer.

##### (Day 11)

  
  
The day was sunny and quiet, along with the leaves changing into autumn colors as they swayed with the wind. Eames decided to go see his friend, Rachel and update her with the relationship he has with Arthur. As he said his hello’s to her mom, they went into the living room and began to play a tennis Wii game. 

They were into their game when Eames brought up the similarities that he and Arthur shared. “He likes Magritte and Hopper. And we talked about Bananafish for like 20 minutes.” Eames held his remote and took a huge swing to hit the tennis ball coming his way. Rachel as well, did the same to keep her from losing to Eames again. Eames smiled at the way he was going to beat Rachel, “We’re so compatible, it’s insane.” Rachel sighs and feels bad for Eames. “He’s– well, he’s not like I thought at all. He’s amazing.” 

Rachel thrusts her hand to catch the tennis ball heading her way, “Oh, boy.” 

“What?” 

“Just cause some cute boy likes the same bizarro crap you do… that doesn’t make him your soul mate, Eames.” 

Eames takes his focus off the screen and stares at Rachel in a confused way. “What do you mean?” Being caught off guard, Eames loses the game against Rachel and she jumps happily at finally beating Eames. He stared at the screen and returned his perplexed face towards the young girl. 

  
  


##### (Day 22)

  
  
Eames, Paul, and McKenzie were sitting around a small table inside a café/bar. Eames was sitting in his chair looking at his jeans and bluntly stated, “It’s off.” 

Paul and McKenzie replied, “What?” 

Eames stayed quiet a bit and looked at his grey T-shirt then his eyes traveled down to his black jeans, “Me and Arthur.” 

McKenzie was playing a game at their table, “Was it ever on?” 

“No, but it could have been, in a world where good things happen to me.” Eames pouted. 

Paul was distracted by McKenzie playing but answered Eames’ concern, “Yeah, well, that’s not really where we live.” 

Eames unhappily agrees, “No.” 

McKenzie slams the table as he realizes that he lost against his rival in the game and sighs. He looks up at Eames and grabs his coffee. “So, what happened?” 

Eames sits up properly and prepares to tell his friends what happened, “Alright. You ready?” 

Both reply, “Yeah.” 

“So, there we are. Nine more floors to ride, just me and him.” Eames scratches his head. 

  
  
Eames and Arthur were in the elevator, not speaking or making any eye contact. Eames breaks the silence, “Hey, Arthur.”

Arthur faces Eames, “Hi.”

Eames smiles and looks down at his shoes. “How was your weekend?”

Arthur looks up and bites his lips. “It was **good**.” 

****  
  
“Can you believe that shit?” Eames asks, thinking his problem was clear to his friends. 

McKenzie asks confusingly, “I’m sorry. What shit?” 

Paul agrees, “I think I missed something.” 

Eames sighs and explains. “He said, it was good. Emphasis on the **good**. He basically said he spent the weekend having sex with some guy he met at the gym. Skank. Whatever, I’m over it.” 

Both of his friends were baffled and gave him the “really” look. McKenzie leaned forward, “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“He’s not into me. There’s really nothing I can do about that.” 

McKenzie laughs, “Just because he said it was good?” 

“And some other things.” Eames suggested. 

Paul rolls his eyes. “Dude, he’s just a guy. Maybe you didn’t give him any chances to see if he wants your dick?” 

Eames gawked at his friends. “I gave him plenty of chances. Whatever man. It’s fine. I don’t need this crap really. I just, you know– I’m comfortable, I’m unhassled. People don’t realize this, but loneliness–“ Eames trailed off to find the perfect word to complete his sentence. “It’s underrated.” 

“You could just ask him out.” Paul suggested. 

Eames lets out a disappointed sigh and shakes his head. “Don’t be daft.” 

  
  


##### (Day 27)

  
  
Back at the office, Eames was at his desk listening to his headphones while working on his computer. 

Then McKenzie hurriedly sits across Eames’ desk. “Hey.” 

Eames looks up and sees McKenzie mouthing words and snapping his fingers, signaling Eames to take off his headphones, and Eames does so. 

“This Friday, all you can karaoke at the Mill.” McKenzie tells Eames. 

Eames laughs and shakes his head. “No.” 

McKenzie starts to plead. “Come on.” 

Eames looks away from McKenzie and continues his work on his computer. “They’re not gonna let you back in there after last time.” 

“Ah, I wasn’t that bad.” McKenzie tried to dismiss the bad memories that happened in that bar. 

Eames happily reminded McKenzie what happened, “Dude, you threw up on the stage, you tried to fight the bartender… and you threatened to burn the place down.” 

“But I didn’t burn the place down.” McKenzie joyfully pointed out. 

Eames still doesn’t change his mind, “We’re not going back there, man.” 

McKenzie tried to offer a better argument. “Look, it’s not like that. Okay? It’s a work thing. The whole office is going.” 

Eames makes up excuses. “I can’t go, even if I wanted– “ 

McKenzie cuts off Eames. “You’re not listening to me.” 

“What?” 

McKenzie repeats what he said. “The whole office is going.” 

Eames glances to the side and sees Arthur. Maybe this was his chance to be a lot closer to Arthur. 

  
  


##### (Day 28)

  
  
Eames walks into a bar and sees McKenzie on the stage, clearly drunk and singing a song. Eames approaches his friend when he realizes Arthur leaning back on the bar counter listening to McKenzie. Eames walks closer to Arthur. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Arthur smiled. “They said you weren’t coming.” 

Eames was stunned. “You asked if I was– “He was cut off by McKenzie coming down the stage and hugging him. 

“What’s up, Eames?” McKenzie asked drunkenly. 

From a distance a man calls Arthur’s name to come up onto the stage. Arthur drinks a shot of tequila, “That’s me.” He goes up to the stage. 

“You– “Eames was cut off again and stared at Arthur going up the stage. 

Arthur walked up to the stage and noticed that the mike was too short for him, so he bent down and adjusted the mike to go up a bit. “Okay, I’m new, so no making fun of me.” 

The people in the bar began to applaud for Arthur and cheered him. McKenzie came back to Eames with two drinks in his hands. The music started to play and Arthur fixed his shirt. He waited for the right moment to sing and he leaned towards the mike and sang. 

  
  
Brooklyn saw me

Empty at the news

There’s no water

Inside this swimming pool

  
  
Almost over

Had enough from you

I’ve been praying

I never did before

  
  
Understand I’m talking to the walls

I’ve been praying ever since New York

  
  
People were applauding and praised Arthur’s voice. Eames only stared at the beautiful man singing, feelings were boiling up in his body. Once Arthur finished singing, he walked off the stage and went to go talk with other coworkers. Eames stayed with McKenzie and they managed to get a table. McKenzie begs Eames to get more drinks and Eames lazily gets up and orders more drinks. Eames came back with drinks in his hands and halts a bit to see Arthur sitting with McKenzie. 

McKenzie looks up at Eames and smiles stupidly, “Hello.” He moves to the side so Eames can sit down. 

Arthur chuckles and says, “Hi.” 

Eames sits down, “I didn’t, uh… I didn’t know you were gonna join us. I would have gotten you, you know, a drink or– “ 

Arthur lifts his beer, “I’m good.” 

“You’re good? You-you were great-great up, uh, singing.” Eames tried his best to compliment the lithe man before him. 

Arthur blushes, “Thank you. I wanted to sing Born to Run, but they didn’t have it.” 

Eames agrees quickly, “I love Born to Run.” 

“Me too.” Arthur smiles and takes a sip from his beer. 

McKenzie at this point, is super drunk and points out, “Eames is from England.” Eames looks back at McKenzie. 

“Really?” Arthur tried to act surprised even though he knew this already. 

“Yeah. I grew up there. Uh, I lived there till I was 12. I came here and the only thing that made me not miss London was listening to Bruce Springsteen.” Eames revealed a bit. 

“I named my dog after Springsteen.” Arthur shared. 

Eames smiled, “No kidding. What-what was his name before?” 

Arthur stared at the two men, “Bruce.” 

Eames mentally slaps himself, “Ah, that makes sense.” 

Arthur chuckles and smiles at Eames, which in return Eames does the same. 

McKenzie randomly asks, “So, do you have a boyfriend?” 

Arthur replies, “No.” 

“Why not?” McKenzie asks curiously. 

“Cause I don’t want one.” Arthur explains. 

McKenzie nudges Eames’ leg. “Come on, I don’t believe that.” 

“You don’t believe a guy could enjoy being single?” Arthur asks. 

McKenzie sits up and does a robotic voice. “Are you kidding me?” 

Arthur imitates McKenzie voice. “No, I’m not kidding. I just don’t feel comfortable being anyone’s boyfriend. I don’t actually feel comfortable being anyone’s anything, you know.” 

Eames stares at Arthur in confusion. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” McKenzie points at Arthur. 

Arthur stares at Eames then shifts his eyes towards McKenzie. “Really?” 

McKenzie shifts to the middle of the table. “Nope.” 

Arthur chuckles and tries to explain himself a bit better. “Okay. Let me break it down for you.” 

McKenzie nods his head. “Break it down.” 

“Okay. I like being on my own. Relationships are messy and people’s feelings get hurt. Who needs it? We’re young. We live in the one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Might as well have fun while we can and… save the serious stuff for later.” Arthur shrugs. 

McKenzie stares at Arthur and shifts closer to him. “Holy shit. You’re exactly like me. He’s literally me.” 

Eames interjects, “Okay. But wait, wait. What happens if you fall in love?” Arthur chuckles at Eames. “What?” 

“Well, you don’t believe that, do you?” Arthur asks. 

“It’s love. It’s not Santa Claus.” Eames laughs. 

“Well, what does that word even mean? I’ve been in relationships with guys and girls and I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.” Arthur offers. 

“Well, maybe that’s– “ 

Arthur cuts Eames off, “And most marriages end in divorce these days. Like my parents.” 

Eames wanted to continue this argument. “Okay. Mine too, but– “ 

McKenzie stops their bickering. “Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much.” 

“The gentleman dothn’t. There’s no such thing as love. It’s a fantasy.” Arthur stares at Eames. 

Eames lifts his beer and takes a sip. “Well, I think you’re wrong.” 

Arthur licks his lips, “Okay. Well… what is it that I’m missing then?” 

“I think you know it when you feel it.” Eames stares at Arthur and waits for his reply. 

“I guess we can just agree to disagree.” 

Eames looks down at his lap and shrugs off his attempt to persuade Arthur that love is real. “Yeah.” Arthur smiles at him. 

McKenzie slams the table. “Okay. Who’s singing next?” 

Arthur makes a dramatic gesture with his hands. “I nominate Young Werther here.” He says in a British voice and points at Eames. 

Eames lifts his beer again. “I’m not nearly drunk enough to– “ 

Arthur turns around and shouts, “Bartender!” He orders more drinks for Eames and manages to finally get him up on stage to sing. 

Eames walks up to the stage with a beer in his hand and starts to sing. 

  
  
She loves when everybody’s watching

She knows the way her body moves

She loves the way they all crawl back when she says

She loves nobody else but you

  
  
She’s on the loose

She’s coming, she’s coming

She’s on the loose

She’s coming, she’s coming for you

  
  
From afar, Arthur cheers for Eames, “Whoo! Whoo!” McKenzie cheers for Eames as well and chugs down two beers. Arthur lovingly stares at Eames and cheers for him again, “Whoo! You’re good!” He shouted as he clapped his hands. 

Eames laughs and once he finished his song, he went to his friends and asked Arthur if he wanted to go and sit and order more drinks. They walked towards a counter and ordered more beers. The two men were sitting and chatting away, stealing some laughs and chuckles. They were very much into their conversation, never noticing how close they were sitting. Then Eames hears McKenzie singing on stage, he turns to his left and sees his friend drunk off his ass and singing. 

McKenzie grips the mike close to his mouth and disastrously sings his song. 

  
  
And I’m proud to be an American

Where at least I know I’m free

And I’d like to entertain–

  
  
McKenzie drops the mike and takes another shot of tequila. Eames and Arthur make their way to the stage and helps McKenzie down from the stage. McKenzie was in between the two men while exiting the bar. “You were amazing.” McKenzie blurted out. 

Eames helped him down the stairs and held onto his drunk friend. “I know, buddy.” 

McKenzie points at Arthur, “You’re amazing.” Arthur chuckles at his modesty. 

Eames directs him towards a cab. “This was so much fun.” McKenzie laughed as he slumped onto the open door of the cab. 

“Yeah.” Eames agreed with him. 

McKenzie finds his balance again and turns around to face Eames and Arthur. “You guys are so much– wait! Wait! Hey.” 

“What’s up?” Eames asks. 

“Not you. You.” He points at Arthur and Arthur laughs again. McKenzie points at Eames, “He likes you.” 

“Okay.” Eames pushes McKenzie into the cab but he doesn’t sit inside the cab. 

“He likes likes you!” McKenzie continues to repeat the same words. 

Eames forces McKenzie into the cab. “Goodnight McKenzie.” Eames shuts the door but Arthur and him can still hear McKenzie yelling from inside the cab. 

“Why don’t you just tell him, Eames?” McKenzie shouts as he tapped the glass window. 

“Yeah.” Eames tries to cover up this embarrassing moment. 

“You guys are the best!” McKenzie continues shouting as the cab finally drives away. 

Eames shrugged, “Sorry you had to see that. He’s– happens every time we come here. He’s, uh– I don’t know. Something about that guy and singing.” Eames chuckles. 

Arthur steps closer to Eames, “Is that true?” 

Eames hardly notices how Arthur came closer to him. “Yeah, yeah. He drinks and he sings and just loses his shit.” 

“No, uh not McKenzie. Um, the other thing.” He smiles. 

“What thing?” Then Eames realizes how close they are standing together and tries to hide his heavy breathing. 

Arthur looks at Eames’ lips. “Do you… like me?” 

Eames stares at him and laughs nervously, “Yeah. Yeah, of course I like you.” 

“As friends?” 

“Right. As friends.” 

“Just as friends?” Arthur asks. 

Eames was becoming shy and nervous. “Yeah. I mean, I-I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about, um-yes. Why?” 

“No reason. I just– I think you’re interesting, and I’d like for us to be friends. Is that alright?” 

Eames delays responding, “Yeah. It’s um– yeah. You and me. We should be friends.” 

“Mm. Okay good.” Arthur smiles coyly. 

The two men look deep into each other’s eyes and forget their surroundings for a bit. Then Arthur breaks the silence, “Well, I’m that way, so– “He points behind him. 

“Okay. Well, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Arthur smiles and walks away from Eames. Eames stays standing in place and watches Arthur leave. He is happy that him and Arthur are well, friends. With his hands in his pockets, Eames smiles joyfully and walks the opposite direction back home. 


End file.
